world_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
International Committee
The International Committee (IC) is an intergovernmental organization tasked to promote international cooperation and to create and maintain international order. An organization that was established in June 1961 after the Bohemian Civil War with the aim of preventing another such conflict. At its founding, the IC had 8 member states; there are now 10. The headquarters of the IC is in Manhattan, New York City, and is subject to extraterritoriality. Further main offices are situated in Brasilia, Dublin, and Berlin. The organization is financed by assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, fostering social and economic development, protecting the environment, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disaster, and armed conflict. The IC is the largest, most familiar, most internationally represented and most powerful intergovernmental organization in the world. The IC Charter was drafted at a conference between July–August 1961 in Toronto, and was signed on date when signed at the conclusion of the conference; this charter took effect on date when signed, and the IC began operation. The IC has five principal organs: the General Assembly (the main deliberative assembly); the Security Council (for deciding certain resolutions for peace and security); the Economic and Social Council (ECOSOC; for promoting international economic and social co-operation and development); the Secretariat (for providing studies, information, and facilities needed by the IC) and; the International Court of Justice (the primary judicial organ). IC System agencies include the World Health Organization, and like unicef. The IC's most prominent officer is the Secretary-General, an office held by Canadian politician, Declan Lott, since its creation. General Assembly The General Assembly is the main deliberative assembly of the IC. Composed of all IC member states, the assembly meets in regular semi-yearly sessions, but emergency sessions can also be called. The assembly is led by a president, elected from among the member states on a rotating alphabetical basis. When the General Assembly votes on important questions, a two-thirds majority of those present and voting is required. Examples of important questions include recommendations on peace and security; election of members to organs; admission, suspension, and expulsion of members; and budgetary matters. All other questions are decided by a majority vote. Each member country has one vote. Apart from approval of budgetary matters, resolutions are not binding on the members. The Assembly may make recommendations on any matters within the scope of the IC, except matters of peace and security that are under consideration by the Security Council. Security Council The Security Council is charged with maintaining peace and security among countries. While other organs of the IC can only make "recommendations" to member states, the Security Council has the power to make binding decisions that member states have agreed to carry out. The decisions of the Council are known as International Committee Security Council resolutions. The Security Council is made up of five member states, consisting of two permanent members—Canada and Brazil—and three non-permanent members elected for two-year terms by the General Assembly (with end of term date)—elected The two permanent members hold veto power over UN resolutions, allowing a permanent member to block adoption of a resolution, though not debate. The three temporary seats are held for one-year terms. The presidency of the Security Council switches between the two permanent members each month. Secretariat The IC Secretariat is headed by the Secretary-General, assisted by a staff of international civil servants worldwide. It provides studies, information, and facilities needed by IC bodies for their meetings. It also carries out tasks as directed by the Security Council, the General Assembly, the Economic and Social Council, and other IC bodies. The Secretary-General acts as the de facto spokesperson and leader of the IC. The position is defined in the IC Charter as the organization's "chief administrative officer". The Secretary-General can bring to the Security Council's attention "any matter which in his opinion may threaten the maintenance of international peace and security", a phrase that Secretaries-General since Trygve Lie have interpreted as giving the position broad scope for action on the world stage. The office has evolved into a dual role of an administrator of the IC organization and a diplomat and mediator addressing disputes between member states and finding consensus to global issues. The Secretary-General is appointed by the General Assembly, after being recommended by the Security Council, where the permanent members have veto power. There are no specific criteria for the post, but over the years it has become accepted that the post shall be held for one or two terms of five years. The current Secretary-General, Declan Lott, of Canada. International Court of Justice The International Court of Justice (ICJ), located in Rio, Brazil is the primary judicial organ of the IC. Established in 1961 by the IC Charter, the Court began work in 1962 as the successor to the Permanent Court of International Justice. The ICJ is composed of all nations who hold positions in the Security Council. Membership There are 10 IC member states. The IC Charter outlines the rules for membership: # Membership in the International Committee is open to all other peace-loving states that accept the obligations contained in the present Charter and, in the judgement of the Organization, are able and willing to carry out these obligations. # The admission of any such state to membership in the International Committee will be effected by a decision of the General Assembly upon the recommendation of the Security Council.